<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inquiry Report on the Personal Boundaries of Bats by IcedLemonade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589610">Inquiry Report on the Personal Boundaries of Bats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedLemonade/pseuds/IcedLemonade'>IcedLemonade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Superbat reports [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Investigations, M/M, Mission Reports, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Science Experiments, inquiry report</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedLemonade/pseuds/IcedLemonade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark conducts an investigation on how Bruce responses to physical contact.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Superbat reports [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inquiry Report on the Personal Boundaries of Bats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Inquiry Report on the Personal Boundaries of Bats</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Clark Kent</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Aim: </span>
</p><p>To find out the respective physical boundaries of Bruce, Brucie, and Batman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Introduction: </span>
</p><p>Bruce has always been an enigma, and how he weaves in and out of different personalities so seamlessly has never ceased to amaze. According to some people, mostly myself, the defining factor of when he slips into another persona is heavily related on how well he responds to hugs, or more accurately, physical contact. Therefore, the relationship between personal boundaries and the type of personality Bruce chooses to exhibit at any given time is crucial to fully understanding my adorable boyfriend.</p><p>In this paper, Bruce's response to physical contact will be rated on a linear scale from 1 to 5, with 1 being very unreceptive and 5 being so receptive that he initiates intimacy and related actions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Procedures: </span>
</p><p>Three separate tests will be conducted respectively on the three personas. To minimize experimental error and embarrassment, tests will only be held when subject is fully immersed in his chosen personality and at least 20 metres away from the nearest human.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Results: </span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Test 1:</strong> Hugging from behind.</p><p>Batman: Showed no visible response when hugged on the Watchtower, but elevated heartbeat and grinding of teeth picked up by super senses suggests otherwise. Got caught by Diana. 1.5/5</p><p>Bruce: Gave a long-suffering sigh and asked me what happened at work. Did not stop drinking coffee though. Received questioning stare from Alfred. 2/5</p><p>Brucie: Tried hugging him during an interview and he guided my hands elsewhere. It was a memorable day. 4.9/5</p><p> </p><p><strong>Test 2:</strong> Butt smacking.</p><p>Batman: Attempted slapping his ass in the Watchtower corridor, ended up being pinned to the walls by my cape with batarangs and threatened with no sex for a month. Scared Barry Allen away who has unfortunately heard everything and is probably going to tell the entire league. 1/5</p><p>Bruce: Gave me at least four different variants of the Batglare, but did not try to pin me to the wall. Slapped my ass back 15 hours later during breakfast whispering "payback". 3.5/5</p><p>Brucie: (the opportunity didn't arise due to five robins flanking every inch of Bruce at the gala after him presumably telling them of my plan.)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Test 3: </strong>Surprise french kissing.</p><p>Batman: Almost died. 0/5</p><p>Bruce: Kissed me back and threatened (very sweetly) to uncover my inquiry report. How did he find out??4.5/5</p><p>Brucie: 6/5</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Follow-up actions: </span>
</p><p>Apologize to Alfred for "inappropriate behaviour".</p><p>Hold league meeting and revise the "no dating within team" rule.</p><p>Console Barry, he’s still in shock after seeing Superman slap Batman’s ass.</p><p>Lock this report in an advanced kryptonian safe in the fortress so that Bruce will never find it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clark, did you really think that I can't break into a simple kryptonian safe? Also, your investigation methods are seriously lacking.  -B </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is something different from what I usually write, tell me what you guys think about it! :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>